


desperate ocean

by hyoidbone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Sorry Not Sorry, there's a stupid pun in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoidbone/pseuds/hyoidbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knows what Lexa needs after an exhausting day at work. *Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate ocean

“Can we order in tonight?” Lexa asks, coming through the front door with a forceful slam following. She doesn’t hear the soft bass-filled hum as she heads for the den, her finger picking away at the bowtie secured around her neck. Lexa gets it loose, two strands of fabric hanging on either side of her shoulder, and and she finally, _finally_ , notices Clarke standing in next-to-nothing on the opposite side of a misplaced kitchen chair.

“Wouldn’t you rather eat out?”

“Those are new,” Lexa manages with an even tone, eyes roving over dark purple lace that curves where Clarke does and reveals just enough to keep her wanting.

“You did pay for it, after all.” Clarke’s grin spreads ear to ear as one arm leisurely drapes over the chair and her hip cants to the side. 

Lexa quirks a brow while she swerves through the furniture, Clarke coming around to slip her jacket off and onto the floor. Before she can pick up the expensive coat, Clarke guides her into the chair. An expel of a hard breath and she’s able to regain air quick enough to make up for the way the blonde slips down her lower stomach and into her lap. 

There’s a sudden heat between her legs that she’s forced to try and squirm through but offers little relief. Clarke applies pressure and she can’t help but to put her hands on either side of her thighs, curving their way inside until she’s swatted away. 

Clarke looks over her shoulder with a disapproving glare and Lexa relinquishes both hands into the air. The blonde moves again, as if she hadn’t stopped at all, and Lexa can’t help but ball her hands into a fist, pushing down onto the bones of her hips to keep from touching. Each point Clarke presses into her, moving downward and crawling back up, sends a burning through her. No matter how Lexa tries to sit, she can’t ease the tension and there’s only a gap of cool air between her when Clarke turns around.

Fists uncurl once Clarke’s knees are on either side of her and she digs her fingers into the tops of her thighs. Fingers distract her own from advancing, interlocking into four hands and forced above her head. Lexa bites her lip and, bright green eyes darkening as they rove over her skin, her heart adopting the same beat as the music.

Somewhere lost between the thick scent of Clarke and the bass vibrating deep in her chest, she finally unwinds herself from the blonde’s hold. Lexa grips the back of Clarke’s thighs and with a bated breath, lifts both of them until she’s backed her girlfriend against the wall. One leg drapes around her hip, the other for support, and Lexa grinds her own hip into her core. 

Lexa finds the bend of Clarke’s neck, teeth threatening the tender flesh there, as her hand works through the band of her underwear. The all too familiar curve, a welcoming warmth, glides her fingers to explore—just as eagerly as their first time—until she slips one, two fingers inside the eagerly awaiting woman. A soft gasp against her ear sends Lexa’s eyes into the back of her head and working in rigor until it’s Clarke’s whimpers that drown out the music.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: hedabeja


End file.
